Angelic Demon
by scrletfyre
Summary: All of his life Inuyasha has been different and not accepted because he was born half angel and half demon. But soon Inuyasha is going to meet someone whom will change his life forever and love him regardless of what he is. LEMON
1. a life of pain and suffering

Angelic Demon

Author's Notes: I claim no rights or do not own the Inuyasha series and its characters. All though this story is completely my own idea. Seeing how they never told Inuyasha's father's name in the series I used a translation through a sight that translates English to Japanese for his name. Please feel free to leave me your comments and reviews, I appreciate knowing what you think. Thanks!

Special Symbols: "regular speech"

*mental speech*

'thinking'

(author's notes)

**Bold - demonic speech**

_Italic - angelic speech_

_**Bold italic - mixed speech**_

CAPS - ATTACKS

One - a life of pain and suffering

Demons and angels have been at war ever since time first began. Humanity was to be the ultimate prize in this battle. Whomever won the war would be able to rule and command humanity. Laws have been passed by both the angels and demons forbidding any interaction between the two races. But that didn't stop two of them from meeting and falling in love. The great dog demon, Inutenma (dog demon) was one of the soldiers in charge of destroying and killing both humans and angels. Izayoi, an angel was supposed to protect the humans from the demons. The two met while on earth during a chance encounter as Izayoi was disguised as a human. Inutenma followed Izayoi in the guise of a human feeling drawn and attracted to her not knowing that she was an angel. He only learned about this when a demon attacked Izayoi and he stepped in intervening protecting her. When Inutenma found out that Izayoi was an angel, it only drew him closer to her, feeling captivated by her. Izayoi knew how dangerous and cold-blooded demons could be but when she looked at Inutenma she felt attracted to this dangerous demon that stood before her. The two of them fell in love instantly. They would often meet in secret keeping their love a secret. The only being whom knew about their love was Inutenma's son Sesshomaru, a full demon that Inutenma had prior to meeting Izayoi. Sesshomaru knew that his father's love for Izayoi was forbidden but for some reason he was actually hoping that his father and Izayoi could end the war between the angels and demons. But it was never to be as some how both the angels and demons had found out about Inutenma's and Izayoi's love and soon to be child. Both races wouldn't allow the child to be born nor the two to defy the laws. So on the night that Izayoi began to give birth to Inutenma's son, both the angels and demons moved attacking Inutenma and Izayoi just shortly after their son was born. A great war broke out as Izayoi and Inutenma handed Sesshomaru the tiny bundle.

**Sesshomaru, it will be up to you to look after and care for your brother. He maybe the only hope to stop this retched war. Tell him that we died to protect him and that we will forever be with him in his heart. Please look after your brother Sesshomaru and help him in his trials that lay ahead of him.** stated Inutenma. Sesshomaru held the baby in his arms nodding his head.

_Live a long life, my Inuyasha._ stated Izayoi kissing the baby on the forehead.

**Hurry and go Sesshomaru before they catch you!** stated Inutenma. Sesshomaru left quickly not stopping or turning back. Only one thing was on his mind, protecting his little brother, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha grew up in secret away from the prying eyes of the demons and angels. Sesshomaru found a place in the human world to raise his little brother. Even though he knew that his brother was neither a demon nor an angel, he still cared for and watched after Inuyasha just as his father asked of him. Inuyasha was the first and the only one of his kind, an angelic demon, a hanyou. As Inuyasha grew up, Sesshomaru taught him about his parents Inutenma and Izayoi, how to use and control his powers, how to walk, talk, read, write, and everything else that Inuyasha needed to know. Sesshomaru had to also set some ground rules. Inuyasha wasn't allowed to venture out because he might be spotted by either demons and/or angels whom will kill him. When Inuyasha was old enough and able to protect himself, Sesshomaru allowed Inuyasha to venture out from hiding but he had to be careful not to be spotted by demons and/or angels.

Inuyasha was sitting up in his favorite old oak tree close to the cave on a sheer cliff that he and Sesshomaru used as their home. Inuyasha watched as the waves came rolling in on the sandy beach below through his honey slitted eyes. He wore a bright red Kimono (the outfit that he wears in the series) as his large black feathered wings rested against his broad back. His long white hair blue in the wind as his small white dog ears twitched listening to the sounds around him. His long white tail rested on his lap twitching every now and then. This was Inuyasha's favorite spot as he would come here often to gaze out at the world. Inuyasha's ears suddenly perked up to the sound of someone approaching. Using his heightened sense of smell, Inuyasha could smell his older brother Sesshomaru coming.

**I thought that I would find you here. What's the matter Inuyasha?** asked Sesshomaru walking up casually to the tree. Sesshomaru looked somewhat human despite his long Caucasian elf-like ears, long sharp nails, slitted honey eyes, long white hair, and several distinguishing demonic marks. A blue crescent moon on his forehead, two lavender slashes on both sides of his cheek, and the same two lavender slashes on both of his wrists. Sesshomaru wore a white Kimono with a red pattern on his shoulders and blue sashes for a belt (the outfit that he wears in the series).

_**I was just thinking. I do my best thinking here at this spot. Sesshomaru do you thing that I can truly stop this war?**_ asked Inuyasha as he lept down from the tree. He landed silently on his feet as he wore no shoes on his Caucasian feet. His hands were tucked into his robe.

**That's what our father believed. I know what you are capable of Inuyasha as I know that if you set your heart and mind to it, that you can do it. Here I have something for you.** stated Sesshomaru as he pulled a sword out from his belt sash tossing it at Inuyasha. Inuyasha freed his hand as he caught the sword in his right hand. The sword sat in a mahogany sheath as on the oriental hilt sat a long white feather.

_**What is this for?**_ Inuyasha asked.

**Unsheathe it and you will find out.** answered Sesshomaru. Inuyasha shook his head as he pulled the sword out of its sheath as it transformed into a large sword with white fur on top of its hilt (Tetsusaiga). As Inuyasha began to examine the sword, crystal blood tears suddenly began to streak down his face. Inuyasha couldn't understand why he was crying.** That sword is made from our father's fang. On the hilt hangs a feather from your mother. I went to the grave sight to dig these up and had a demon blacksmith make it for you. When a demon reaches a certain age** **his father takes one of his fangs fashioning it into a sword for his child. Since dad couldn't give this to you, I am doing it for him. I know that he would have wanted you to have his fang. I added your mother's feather to signify that you are a hanyou, an angelic demon. I know that they would have both wanted you to have these items.** stated Sesshomaru. Inuyasha proceeded to wipe away his tears onto the sleeve of his robe as he sheathed his sword tucking it on his left side._**Thanks Sesshomaru. I just wished I could have known them.**_ replied Inuyasha. Sesshomaru patted his brother on his left shoulder with his right hand.

**I know Inuyasha. Come on let's head back in before you are spotted. Its not everyday that you turn one hundred and twenty.** stated Sesshomaru. Even though Inuyasha was one hundred and twenty, he looked no older than a twenty year old human. Sesshomaru was much older than Inuyasha by fifteen years. Inuyasha couldn't shape change like Sesshomaru but that didn't mean that things about him remained the same either. On the nights of the new moon, Inuyasha looses all of his demonic powers as he looks more like an angel during these nights as his white hair becomes black and he looses both his dog ears and tail. His wings become white as his eyes change becoming blue as they looked human. Other times when he goes into a demonic rage, his corneas become blood red as his honey eyes become slitted blue. Lavender scars appear on both sides of his cheeks as another tail emerges from out of his back. Both his fangs and claws become much longer. In either case he was just as powerful and dangerous which is the reason why Sesshomaru believed his father's words. Inuyasha looked at his brother smiling.

_**Thanks Sesshomaru for everything!**_stated Inuyasha.

**No problem little brother, that's what I am here for.** replied Sesshomaru as the two headed back into their cave home.

Next chapter….

Close to death


	2. close to death

Angelic Demon

Author's Notes: I claim no rights or do not own the Inuyasha series and its characters. All though this story is completely my own idea. Thanks to the two whom had reviewed my first chapter. I will have more up as quickly as possible. Please feel free to leave me your comments and reviews, I appreciate knowing what you think. Thanks!

Special Symbols: "regular speech"

*mental speech*

'thinking'

(author's notes)

**Bold - demonic speech**

_Italic - angelic speech_

_**Bold italic - mixed speech**_

CAPS - ATTACKS

Two – close to death

Little did Sesshomaru nor Inuyasha realize that a demonic spy had seen them both. The demon ran off to tell his master as an evil grin stretched across his face.

**'Master will be greatly pleased with this information.'** the little red gargoyle-like demon thought to himself as he made his way to a secret passage that lead deep underground far below the human world while the angels lived high up in the clouds above the human world. The demon spy quickly made his way to the main chamber halls as the room was decorated with human bones, human skulls, and rusty chains. In the large thrown made of bones sat a demon whom was a mix of several creatures together (Naraku's 2nd form not his human or spider form but the other one that he takes in the series). **Lord Naruaku, I bring news. The hanyou is still alive. I found him living up in the human world with Inutenma's other son, Sesshomaru.** Stated the demon. Naraku looked at the demon not showing any emotion what so ever.

**You are certain about this?** Asked Naraku.

**Quite certain my lord. He looks much like Sesshomaru despite the dog ears and tail as he also has black feathered wings. **Stated the demon as he flexed his three clawed hand to show Naraku an holographic image of Inuyasha. Naraku's eyes widened when he saw Inuyasha's image.

**Inform Lord Takemaru and gather up my army at once. That bastard child will die once and for all.** Stated Naraku as he got up from the thrown heading out of the chambers. The demon spy smiled as he went off to find Takemaru and to gather up Naraku's army.

Sesshomaru watched his brother admire his father's fang and his mother's feather. They were the only mementos that Inuyasha had left from his parents.

**Inuyasha its not like they aren't going anywhere. **Stated Sesshomaru. Inuyasha looked up at his brother through glassy eyes, it was as if he wasn't even there. Sesshomaru got up shaking Inuyasha several times before Inuyasha's eyes returned back to normal.

_**...Sesshomaru...? What happened?**_ Inuyasha asked in a daze.

**Perhaps you can tell me. It was like you were in some kind of trance. What do you recall?** Asked Sesshomaru.

_**It was as if I was seeing my parents even though their images was fuzzy. They were telling me how proud they were of me and the name of the swords that we own. I possess the Tetsusaiga and you possess the Tenseiga. They also warned me about impending danger that was before you had snapped me out of the trans.**_ Replied Inuyasha as Sesshomaru proceeded to scratch his chin.

**It sounds like you had an angel sight. I have heard that when an angel touches certain objects that they can see the events related to that object. It is the first time that I had actually witnessed an angel's sight in progress.** Stated Sesshomaru.

_**So that's what happened. But what do you think they meant by impending danger?**_ Asked Inuyasha.

**Only one thing come to mind little brother. Either the angels or the demons discovered that you are still alive as they will no doubt come to claim your life. That's what I think.** Replied Sesshomaru.

_**I feared that you were going to say something like that.**_ Whimpered Inuyasha.

**Don't worry little brother. Who is it to say that it would happen soon? Besides what are the odds that they would find us?** Asked Sesshomaru. Inuyasha didn't want to say anything fearing that he may jinx something as both he and Sesshomaru could sense other demons approaching. Both brothers cursed in their demonic tongue as they prepared for battle as Sesshomaru took out his sword from its sheath. **Inuyasha go and get out of here.** Snarled Sesshomaru.

_**I am not going to leave you.**_ Replied Inuyasha. Sesshomaru resheathed his sword as his corneas turned blood red. Inuyasha could tell what Sesshomaru was planning as he cursed while he spread open his wings just as blasts of fire entered into their cave home. Sesshomaru let out a loud guttered roar as he transformed into his true demonic form. Poison dripped from Sesshomaru's claws and fangs as demons entered into the cave. Inuyasha barreled out of there as fast as his wings would carry him. Several demon blasts had hit him and one of his wings as he could hear his brothers terrible roar.

**Go Inuyasha, don't worry about me. I will find you!*** Sesshomaru told him mentally. Inuyasha wasn't going to fly very far with an injured wing. Inuyasha dug deep into his powers as he teleported out of there using his angelic powers. Inuyasha had to find some place safe in order to heal his wounds. After he teleported out, he came crashing down to the earth hard breaking his all ready injured left wing. Inuyasha cursed in his demonic tongue as he noticed that his ankle was also broken. Inuyasha grabbed his ankle setting it back into place as he howled in pain. He needed to find some place safe to stay but his vision was blurry as he was badly injured. He could see someone approaching him before he had lost all consciousness.

Next chapter...

Kagome's care.


	3. Kagome's care

Angelic Demon

Author's Notes: I claim no rights or do not own the Inuyasha series and its characters. All though this story is completely my own idea. Thanks to the two whom had reviewed my first chapter. I will have more up as quickly as possible. Please feel free to leave me your comments and reviews, I appreciate knowing what you think. Thanks! By the way check out my deviantart sight for the picture of Inuyasha as an angelic demon.

Special Symbols: "regular human speech"

*mental speech*

'thinking'

(author's notes)

**Bold - demonic speech**

_Italic - angelic speech_

_**Bold italic - mixed speech**_

CAPS - ATTACKS

Three - Kagome's care

Just before Inuyasha had lost consciousness, he could smell and see someone approaching him. He let out a low threatening growl not knowing if this person was a friend or foe. But in his injured condition he knew that he couldn't fight off whomever was approaching him. The smell of apple blossoms filled his nose before he had lost consciousness. Kagome Higurashi was on her way home from school when she saw this bright flash of light. Kagome looked up seeing Inuyasha whom had teleported. She could clearly see his injured wing and knew that he was hurt. She watched as Inuyasha as he came crashing down breaking his ankle and wing. As she slowly approached, Inuyasha had set his ankle back into place as he howled in pain. Kagome knew that Inuyasha wasn't going far in the injured stated that he was in. It wasn't in Kagome's nature to not help someone when she knew that they needed help. Even though Inuyasha wasn't clearly human, she wasn't bound to leave him while he was injured. After Inuyasha had lost consciousness, Kagome had to think over where she could bring Inuyasha in order to treat his wounds. She remembered an old fort she used to play in as a kid close by as it was close to her home.

'That should work.' she thought to herself as she walked over getting Inuyasha up to his feet so she could drag him. She was a bit surprised to find that Inuyasha was incredibly light. She knew that birds had hollow bones which made them light so they could fly. She just registered that maybe it could be the same for the creature that she was helping. Kagome dragged Inuyasaha to the old fort as she made sure that he was comfortable before she headed home to grab a few items. She was a bit grateful that no one was home as she entered the Shinto temple. She placed her book bag in her room as she grabbed the first aid kit, bandages, a spare blanket, pillow, wash cloth, and a cantine filled with water. Kagome then went back to the fort to take care of Inuyasha's wounds. First Kagome removed the top part of Inuyasha's kimono carefully cleaning off his wounds. She placed cream on his wounds wrapping them up in bandages. She worked quietly so not to disturb Inuyasah as she knew that he needed his rest. After she was done, she placed Inuyasha's head onto the pillow that she had brought. She was surprised how soft and fuzzy his hair felt as it didn't feel like hair but more like fur. Inuyasha's small dog ears twitched in annoyance as Kagome touched them. 'Who ever he is or whatever he is, he is quite attractive looking and kind of cute.' Kagome thought to herself as she gathered up her stuff along with the blood stained kimono top in order to wash it and to patch up any holes. She would have to get to the pants another day in order to hem the holes in them. Kagome then left the fort giving Inuyasha time to rest as she would check on him in the morning.

The next day, Inuyasha awoke finding himself in the fort with a blanket drapped over him. Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga from his side in order to help him get up as he used the sword like a crutch. As he slowly rose up to his knees, the bandages that were wrapped around his body slowly came undone as his ankle was swollen from it being broken and his wing was still broken. Blood soaked through the bandages dripping off of his body. Somebody had brought him here and treated his wounds. Suddenly the smell of apple blossoms entered the area as he slightly turned his head to see a young girl with long black hair and black eyes standing there holding his kimono top in her arms. Inuyasha let out a low threatening growl bearing his fangs. The dark haired girl appeared not to be frightened as she stood her ground.

"I didn't think that you would be up this soon. You shouldn't move around as you are still badly injured and if you move around, you are going to reopen your wounds." she stated calmly. Inuyasha just looked at Kagome as she just waited for him to trust her. Inuyasha had seen humans before and understood their language but none of them seemed as captivating as the girl that stood before him. Finally Inuyasha stopped snarling allowing the girl to approach. She placed down his kimono top as she opened up the first aid kit that was underneath as Inuyasha sheathed his sword sitting down Indian stlye. Kagome took off the bloody bandages as Inuyasha sat there allowing the human girl to work. Kagome retreated his wounds wrapping them up as she made a splint for Inuyasha's ankle and wing. Inuyasha snarled in annoyance as Kagome tended to his wing. "Sorry, I am almost done. Oh by the way, I am Kagome Higurashi." stated Kagome as she tended to the wing.

_**"Inuyasha."**_ snarled Inuyasha in annoyance as he could only master a few words in the human tongue, one of them being his name. It would take time for him to master the human tongue and right now all he had was time to allow his wounds to heal.

Kagome always came by either before or after school. She would check on Inuyasha's wounds and to bring him some food. Inuyasha was developing feelings for Kagome as this was the only other person whom wasn't afraid of what he was. It had been a whole week since he had been in Kagome's care as his wounds were slowly looking better as Inuyasha would listen to Kagome as she would tell him about her family, how her day went, and things like that.

"What about you Inuyasha, do you have any family?" asked Kagome as she checked on Inuyasha's wing.

_**"An older brother. He is different, he isn't like me." **_Inuyasha stated.

"Inuyasha what in the world are you any way? I mean, I have never seen anything like you before." stated Kagome as she knew that she was touching a sensitive subject.

_**"Angelic demon, cross between angel and demon. My brother is a full demon."**_ replied Inuyasha. Kagome understood that Inuyasha couldn't speak in her language as it was hard for him to speak it.

"Well in a couple of more days your wing should be completely healed. All of your other injures are completely gone." replied Kagome.

_**'I figured as much. I wonder if Sesshomaru is all right?' **_Inuyasha thought to himself. Inuyasha knew that in a couple of more days would be the new more which ment that he would loose all of his demonic powers and take on the form of an angel. It would be then that Inuyasha's wing would be compeletly healed. He knew that when he becomes a full angel that his powers would act like a becon allowing any angel and/or demon to home in on where he was at. He knew that he couldn't allow anything to happen to Kagome as he cared for her to much. _***Where are you Sesshomaru?***_ he asked mentally.

NEXT CHAPTER...

new moon troubles


	4. new moon troubles

Angelic Demon

Author's Notes: I claim no rights or do not own the Inuyasha series and its characters. All though this story is completely my own idea. Please feel free to leave me your comments and reviews, I appreciate knowing what you think. Thanks!

Special Symbols: "regular human speech"

*mental speech*

'thinking'

(author's notes)

**Bold - demonic speech**

_Italic - angelic speech_

_**Bold italic - mixed speech**_

CAPS - ATTACKS

Four - new moon troubles

Inuyasha sat in the fort where Kagome had brought him in order to treat his wounds. He could all ready feel the moon's effect even though it was still daylight.

***...Inuyasha...Inuyasha...*** called out a familiar voice mentally. Inuyasha closed his eyes focusing on the voice.

_***Sesshomaru, where are you? Are you all right?***_ Inuyasha asked mentally. Ever since they were kits (demon word for "kids"), they both had a strong mental connection which allowed them to speak to each other using their minds.

***I am fine, how about you?*** asked Sesshomaru.

_***I am safe, for the moment but tonight's a new moon.***_ replied Inuyasha.

***I know, I am on my way. Don't worry, I will protect you.*** replied Sesshomaru.

_***It's not me that I am worried about brother but rather the human whom has been taking care of me.***_ replied Inuyasha which caused Sesshomaru to snarl sharply. _***Please don't hurt her Sesshomaru. Kagome is kind and gentle as she is not afraid of me. I care deeply for her.***_ stated Inuyasha.

***Fine. I would like to actually met this human whom helped you in order to thank her properally.*** replied Sesshomaru. Inuyasha said nothing as he knew that his brother respected his wishes.

Later on Kagome came to check up on Inuyasha seeing the angelic demon was up on his feet. He was looking outside at the sky as the day was giving away to night.

"Inuyasha are you all right?" asked Kagome in concern. Inuyasha never turned towards her as he just simply shook his head. Once the last bit of sunlight was gone, Inuyasha hunched over in pain as his form began to change. Both his dog ears and tail shrunk down vanishing from sight as his hair became all black. His black feathered wings became all white as his fangs and claws shrank down to resemble that of a humans. His honey slitted pupils became human blue ones. Finally it was over as Kagome approached causiously. "Inuyasha?" she asked as the once angelic demon turned towards her.

_"I am all right Kagome, this happens to me every new moon." _ Inuyasha stated in perfect human tongue. Kagome looked at him surprised to her him actually say more than two words in the human tongue. Suddenly Kagome could hear soft dark laughter errupt from behind her sending chills up her spine.

**"It seems that you have a lot to explain little brother." **stated Sesshomaru in the human tongue. Kagome turned sharply to see Sesshomaru standing there as he looked nothing like how Kagome had pictured him.

_"Be nice Sesshomaru. Kagome this is my older brother Sesshomaru. Don't be alarmed, he maybe a demon but he isn't like the other demons."_ stated Inuyasha as Sesshomaru bowed his head.

**"I have to thank you human for taking care of my little brother." ** stated Sesshomaru. Inuyasha undid the splint from his wing to show that it had been fully mended.

"I am confussed. Can somebody please explain to me what is going on?" asked Kagome.

**"After we find a safer place to talk. Preferably sacred land. Both demons and angels are supersitious about sacred land." **stated Sesshomaru.

"I know of a place. I live at a Shinto temple. It is considered sacred land." replied Kagome. Both brothers nodded their heads as they followed Kagome to her home.

At the Shinto temple, Kagome had lead both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to the temple grounds. The temple grounds seemed to have an adverse reaction to both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha as the two became totally human considering that normally they couldn't before.

"What happened?" asked Kagome in shock.

**"This is why demons and angels are supersitious about sacred ground as it tends to strip them of their powers but not us. "** replied Sesshomaur. The two brothers talked about the war betwen angels and demons, about what Inuyasha was, how come the new moon effects him, and other various things. Inuyasha kept quiet about how he felt for Kagome as Sesshomaru never said a word about it either. Both of them felt like they could trust Kagome to know the truth about everything. Suddenly both brothers snarled sharply as they knew that they weren't alone.

"Kagome, get away from them. They aren't human!" shouted out an elderly voice. All three of them turned to see an elderly man who was wearing a priests outfit as in his hands he held talismans.

"Grandpa, its all right. They are friends." replied Kagome stepping in front of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha in order to prevent her grandfather from doing anything harsh. Grandpa Higurashi looked at his granddaughter in shock.

"How can you be certain?" he asked.

"Come on Grandpa, you know full well that I am a pretty good judge on character. You know that I would be able to sense if they ment me any harm." she replied. Even though both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were in human forms, it didn't mean that they weren't able to use their powers.

***They are capable of spiritual powers. This would explain why Kagome is not afraid of us.*** stated Sesshomaru mentally.

_*I knew that she was special. Humans aren't trophies Sesshomaru. Some of them are kind and gentle people. This war is wrong and has to be stopped.*_ stated Inuyasha.

***I agree with you there. This was has taken so much from us that I can't bear it if I had lost you too.*** replied Sesshomaru. Kagome gentlly tapped Inuyasha on his shoulder bringing him back around.

"Are you all right? You kind of spaced out there for a second." Kagome asked.

_"I am fine Kagome. I can never repay you for everything you have done to help me." _replied Inuyasha as he took Kagome's hand into his own kissing them gently causing the young girl to blush.

"But where will you two go?" asked Kagome.

**"We will figure something out once this moonless night has ended."** replied Sesshomaru.

"You won't be going anywhere you two. Kagome why don't you set up the spare room for them." stated an older female voice. Everyone turned to see Kagome's mother standing there.

"Are you certain about this Himeko?" asked Grandpa Higurashi (I dont' know Kagome's mother's true name so I just gave her one).

"I am certain dad besides Kagome seems to trust them." replied Mrs. Higurashi. Grandpa Higurashi just sighed as he knew that he has been out ruled on this.

_**"But we couldn't."**_replied Sesshomaru and Inuyasha in unison.

"We insist. Kagome told us a little bit about you and we wouldn't feel right leaving you two to fend for yourselves." replied Mrs. Higurashi. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at each other as they had to admit that it would be nice to have a warm place to stay.

NEXT CHAPTER...

the Higurashi family


	5. the Higurashi family

Angelic Demon

Author's Notes: I claim no rights or do not own the Inuyasha series and its characters. All though this story is completely my own idea. Please feel free to leave me your comments and reviews, I appreciate knowing what you think. And to unknown ( ), I work a night job so I tend to sleep during the day but I work on the story while I am at work and try to type it up before I go to bed during the day but, I will get the chapters up as soon as possible. Thanks!

Special Symbols: "regular human speech"

*mental speech*

'thinking'

(author's notes)

**Bold - demonic speech**

_Italic - angelic speech_

_**Bold italic - mixed speech**_

CAPS - ATTACKS

Five - the Higurashi family

Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were shown to the guest room as assured them that they didn't have to remain in human form as almost everyone in the Higurashi family would know that the two weren't human. The two brothers looked at each other nodding their heads as they both fully transformed back into their normal forms. Though it was still night, Inuyasha couldn't retain his true form of an anglic demon until morning. Never before habe the two of them met an entire family whom was all spiritually aware. It did make things easier on them as they would only have to explain things. The family decided to discuss everything in the morning once everyone had gotten a good nights rest.

It was early morning as Inuyasha awoke undergoing the tranformation back into his true form breathing a sigh of relief that the moonless night was over with. He literally hated the moonless night but he understood that he couldn't control his physicology. He was born on the moonless night as he didn't undergo the change into an anglic demon until the morning. When he became an anglic demon, he jumped in age and size. Most demons and angels grew up quickly, aging rather fast. When they reach a certain age, then they tend to stop growing and aging as they will now age rather slowly. With Inuyasha's physicology, he tended to be more angelic on moonless nights and when his demon blood boils due to his emotions, he becomes more demonic. He hasn't lost control of his emotions yet, but it doesn't mean that it is not bound to happen sooner or later. Inuyasha has seen first hand what happens when Sesshomaru looses control as he could only imagine what would happen if he lost control.

After a while both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ventured out from the guest room when they smelled food. Their empty stomachs rumbled with how hungry they were as it had been a while since they have had something decent to eat. Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha followed their keen sense of smell, tracking the scent into the house directly to the kitchen. All of the Higurashi's raised their heads when they sensed the two of them. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru blushed when their stomachs rumbled loudly after they had entered the room which caused the younger two Higurashi's to laugh. Kagome tried not to laugh but she couldn't help it as Inuyasha looked far too cute when he was bashful.

"Kagome and Sota that's enough. Go ahead and sit down Sesshomaru and Inuyasha as I will make you something to eat." stated Mrs. Higurashi. Sesshomaru took a seat rather quickly as Inuyasha pulled out a chair, his wings opened wide as he went to sit down, they folded up behind the back of the chair as his tail weaved its self between the hole in the chair. Sota stared at Inuyasha's ears as they twitched every now and then along with his tail. "Sota stop staring, its not nice. Here boys eat up there is plenty." stated Mrs. Higurashi.

**"You have done enough for us all ready. We have no way to repay you for all of the kindness that you have shown to us." **stated Sesshomaru.

"Don't be silly. You don't have to repay us, we are glad to help out. We want to learn more about what is going on as Kagome only told us a little bit." stated Mrs. Higurashi as she placed two plates of pancakes in front of the two. Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha thanked Mrs. Higurashi as they dug into the food.

"You two seem well behaved and well mannered despite what you are." stated Grandpa Higurashi bluntly.

**"Most demons are evil creatures by nature but, I am not that way. Over the centuries I have learned much by observing humans and being around my brother which has allowed me to experience things that not many demons will ever experience."** replied Sesshomaru. Inuyasha snarled sharply leaping up from his chair as he grabbed his tail. At the end was a large fat cat lached on.

"Buyo!" shrieked Kagome as she got up from her seat grabbing the cat. Buyo let go of Inuyasha's tail as Inyasha growled at the cat holding his tail. "I am sure that he didn't mean it Inuyasha." replied Kagome as she put the cat outside.

**Come here Inuyasha.** stated Sesshomaru. Inuyasha did as his older brother instructed as he handed him his tail. Sesshomaru took his brother's tail stroking it gently as he used his powers to heal the wound. **There all better.** Sesshomaru stated as he let go of Inuyasha's tail. Inuyasha just nodded his head thanking his brother before he went to sit back down. **"Sorry about that Inuyasha gets that way whenever somebody plays with his ears and/or tail. He tends to exhibit certain behaviors that a dog would when you scratch or pet them." **replied Sesshomaru.

"So tell us a bit abouty this war that is going on." stated Grandpa Higurashi.

"**Angels and demons have existed as far back even before humanity even existed. Because of our opposits in nature, angels and demons have been at war with each other. When humans came into the picture, the war grew even more fierce as both sides believed that they had a right to control humanity. Our father Inutenma was starting to question what he believed. This was before he met Inuyasha's mother Izayoi, an angel of Heaven. The two met when they were disquised as humans as our father fought to protect her from another demon. The two discovered only later on that they were enemies. But for some reason the two of them never attacked each other as they began to fall in love. It was around this time that I had lost my own mother do to this war. When I met Izayoi, I began to see some of the things that our father was realizing. That this war was senseless and that there was no need for it. Both Inutenma and Izayoi were making plans to end this war when they discovered that Izayoi was pregnant with Inuyasha. On the night that Izayoi was giving birth to Inuyasha, both the demons and the angels attacked. Our father gave me Inuyasha telling me to protect him and to help him end this war. Both of our parents believed that Inuyasha could end this war." **stated Sesshomaru.

"_**Ever since then Sesshomaru has taught me how to control and use my powers as we try to keep from out of sight of the other angels and demons knowing that they will kill me if they ever found kmje. That's what happened when you had found me Kagome. The demons had discovered that I was alive as they swarmed the place that we were living in." **_added Inuyasha.

"Well you two are more than welcomed to stay here as we have plenty of room." stated Mrs. Higurashi.

"_**It would be nice to have a safe place to stay and not having to worry about food." **_replied Inuyasha. Sesshomaru knew that Inuyasha was sick of living in fear for his life as maybe being around these humans may give him a good reason to finally challenge the angels and the demon.

"**I guess it will be all right if we stay here. I just have one question though. Does spiritual awareness run in your entire family?" **asked Sesshomaru.

"For as far back as we can trace it yes, it does. It has never shown any signs of weakening." replied Grandpa Higurashi.

"Why are you conserned about it Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome.

"**It is just whenever somebody has a high or strong spiritual awareness that they are not left alone as usually either angels and/or demons kill them. How is it that you have gone undected by them? I know that this shrine offers some protection but not all the time."** stated Sesshomaru bluntly.

"These give us extra protection." replied Grandpa Higurashi as he laid down a pink pearl necklace with a medium white jewel in the middle (the shikon jewel). "This enchanted beads are worn to protect us from being detected by those we choose to hide from." added Grandpa Higurashi. Sesshomaru picked up the necklace in his claws as he could feel the energy that the necklace had as it acted like a barrier. Sesshomaru mumbled something as he handed back the necklace.

"Dad do you think that its possible that you could create a necklace for them?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"I could try." replied Granpa Higurashi. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at each other as it was decided that they would both stay with the Higurashi family.

NEXT CHAPTER...

a dangerous situation


	6. a dangerous situation

Angelic Demon

Author's Notes: I claim no rights or do not own the Inuyasha series and its characters. All though this story is completely my own idea. Warning...it may contain some sexual scenes so read at your own risk! Also I will be featuring some attacks that are in the series as well as some of my own! Please feel free to leave me your comments and reviews, I appreciate knowing what you think. Thanks!

Special Symbols: "regular human speech"

*mental speech*

'thinking'

(author's notes)

**Bold - demonic speech**

_Italic - angelic speech_

_**Bold italic - mixed speech**_

CAPS - ATTACKS

Six - a dangerous situation

It has been two months since both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha started living and staying with the Higurashi family. The family treated them no differently as they would one of their own. Grandpa Higurashi managed to create a set of enchanted bead necklaces with purple pearls and white shark teeth (Inuyahsa's beads that he wears in the series). The necklaces seemed to work as Sesshomaru tested them out coming close to an angels hunting ground as they never sensed him. But that didn't mean that they were still not safe from being spotted. Inuyasha had grown rather attached to Kagome as he cared a lot for the girl. When nobody was at the Shrine, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would come out to spare to impove their skills. Whenever humans came to the shrine, Inuyasha had to hide as he couldn't transform into a human form as easily as Sesshomaru could. Sesshomaru knew full well how Inuyasha felt towards Kagome.

**Why don't you tell her how you feel Inuyasha?** asked Sesshomaru.

_**I don't know if I can. I haven't known Kagome that long and it just doesn't feel right.**_ replied Inuyasha.

**Nonescense. If you love her its only natural that you tell her. She won't know if you don't tell her. Are you afraid that she doesn't feel the same way?**

_**Somewhat. I just don't want to seem to be imposing my feelings on her.**_

**Inuyasha have you ever thought that maybe the reason why she took care of you is because she cared. I have been noticing the odd looks that Kagome has been giving you and the slight blushes she gets when she is near you. I am telling you Inuyasha, the girl cares a lot for you.**

_**You truly think so?**_

**Come on its so obvious. Besides she has your scent all over her. I have noticed that you have been making a mental connection with her. She is your intended mate Inuyasha. Its not very often that our kind can find a true life mate.**

_**But I have no idea of what to even say.**_

**Just tell her how you feel and let nature take its course. It has all ready begun to happen.** replied Sesshomaru. This made Inuyasha worry even more as he could sense that something was wrong as he suddenly spread open his wings taking off into the sky.

Inuyasha followed his senses to find Kagome under attack by both demons and angels. Her enchanted beads laid scattered in the alley as she screamed for help.

**"Nobody is going to hear you human. Now tell us where the mongrel is."** hissed a demon as he slashed Kagome with his claws. Tears glittered down Kagome's scratched up Caucasian face.

_"We know that you know where that half breed is as you have his scent all over you." _snapped an angel. Kagome shrieked in pain as the angel cracked a light whip across Kagome's back. She bit into her lip keeping silent about where both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were. Seeing the angels and demons putting aside their differences to find Inuyasha and to torture Kagome made Inuyasha's blood boil that he begun to transform as his demonic blood took control. Inuyasha's cornera's became blood red as his eyes turned ice blue. Lavendar scars stretched across his face that were similar to the ones that Sesshomaru had. Both his fangs and claws fully lenghtened as the fur on his tail and hair became more wild and much longer. Another set of black angel wings ripped out from his back as he let out a loud guttered roar as he unsheathed the Tetsusaiga that hung on his side.

_**WIND SCAR!**_ he snarled as he swooped down unleashing a powerful blast which sent about half of the demons and angels flying away from Kagome. Inuyasha landed in front of the teen girl snarling at the dmons and angels.

"...In...uy...as...ha..." moaned Kagome before she lost consciousness. The demons lept at Inuyasha snarling at him. Inuyasha freed one hand as his sharp nails dug into the palm of his hands.

_**BLADES OF BLOOD!**_ snapped Inuyasha as he flicked his wrist sending blood flying as it was transformed into energy killing some of the demons. Before any of the angels had a chance to move, Inuyasha turned his attention to them. A white flame appeared in the palm of his hand. _**WHITE HOLY FIRE!**_ he snarled (original attack). As he threw the flame it grew in size killing about half of the angels. Inuyasha gripped his sword as he was ready for them to attack.

**DRAGON STRIKE!** snarled a familar voice as blue lightning crackled from behind Inuyasha killing some of the angels and demons. Both groups had no choice but to retreat as Sesshomaru appeared to help his brother out. Inuyasha snarled at his brother as he took a step closer. Sesshomaru sheathed his sword Tenseiga as he stepped towards Inuyasha. Kagome laid behind the angelic demon as she was in very bad shape. **Inuyasha calm down, look at me, you know me. Its over now, Kagome is safe. Please calm down.** Sesshomaru stated calmly. He knew that this was a very dangerous situtation as if he made one wrong move Inuyasha would attack him. He knew that somewhere within that feral mind of his, Inuyasha was in there as he was protecting Kagome. It reassured Sesshomaru that Kagome was indeed very important to Inuyasha. Inuyasha shook his head blinking a few times. **Calm down Inuyasha, I need for you to calm down.** stated Sesshomaru as he stood his ground. Slowly the markings on Inuyasha's face disappeared as his eyes returned back to normal. Inuyasha dropped Tetsusaiga as he dropped down to his knees as the second set of angel wings shrank back into Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha let out a loud howl of pain as he finally came back to.

_**...Ses...sho...maru...?**_ Inuyasha whimpered as blood tears streaked down his face. Sesshomaru went up to Inuyasha as he kneeled down by his brother's side. Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha close pattting him.

**Its all right Inuyasha, its all over.** Sesshomaru stated as the angelic demon cried into his kimono. Inuyasha's blood rage was nothing like what Sesshomaru goes through as it seemed that the angelic demon couldn't make heads or tails out of whom was a friend or an enemy. Only one thing rung clear in Inuyahsa's mind, protect the human whom bore his scent. Inuyasha didn't want to ever feel that way ever again as it frankily scared him.

Next chapter...

Inuyasha's feelings


	7. Inuyasha's feelings

Angelic Demon

Author's Notes: I claim no rights or do not own the Inuyasha series and its characters. All though this story is completely my own idea. Warning...it may contain some sexual scenes so read at your own risk! Also I will be featuring some attacks that are in the series as well as some of my own! Please feel free to leave me your comments and reviews, I appreciate knowing what you think. Thanks!

Special Symbols: "regular human speech"

*mental speech*

'thinking'

(author's notes)

**Bold - demonic speech**

_Italic - angelic speech_

_**Bold italic - mixed speech**_

CAPS - ATTACKS

Seven - Inuyasha's feelings

Once Inuyasha had calmed down, his attention turned to the unconscious Kagome. There was nothing he could do about Kagome's mental wounds but he could take care of her physical wounds. Inuyasha focused on his angelic powers calling forth his power to heal Kagome's wounds. Inuyasha knew that Kagome would have to live with the memory of what happened to her.

**Inuyasha are you all right?** asked Sesshomaru in concern as his brother was really quite.

_**I don't want to talk about it Sesshomaru. I don't want to ever go through something like that ever again.**_ replied Inuyasha.

**I wish it was that simple little brother but its not. Until you admit what you are feeling and to take Kagome as your life mate, they will keep coming after her.** replied Sesshomaru which caused Inuyasha to snarl in his demonic tongue. Kagome let out a low soft moan as she slowly began to come to. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru helped the teen sit up. Kagome began to shake uncontrollably afraid because of what happened. Inuyasha kneeled down in front of Kagome taking her hands in his.

_**"Kagome look at me, your all right, you are safe now." **_stated Inuyasha. Kagome blinked several times before she embraced Inuyasha hugging him. Tears glistened down her face as she cried into Inuyasha's shoulder. _**"Its all right Kagome. I am here." **_Inuyasha stated softly as he held Kagome in his arms. He started believing that Sesshomaru maybe right as he could smell his scent mixed in with Kagome's. He would talk to her later once she had a chance to calm down and when she was feeling better as she had been through a lot.

Inuyasha carried Kagome on his back taking his time as the girl fell asleep. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha made sure that they had picked up all of Kagome's beads so that it could be restrung into a necklace as a stronger one had to be made for her. One that combined her beads along with the beads that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha wore. They both knew that they had to tell her family what happened to her.

_**I don't feel right with tell them something personal that happened. It should only be between us.**_ snarled Inuyasha.

**I understand that Inuyasha but we can't keep this quite forever as they have a right to know. Tell you what we will tell them only after you talk to Kagome. If you wimp out, then I will tell them everything.** stated Sesshomaru. Inuyasha whimpered slightly as he knew that Sesshomaru would do it.

Inuyasha sat in Kagome's room watching the girl as she slep soundly.

_**'How can I even tell you how I feel towards you? Where do I even begin? For some reason I feel like I have known you for centuries dispite that I have only known you for a couple of months.'**_ Inuyasha asked himself. He could see and hear Kagome stiring as she began to wake up. Inuyasha got up from where he was sitting at to kneel down by Kagome's bed. Kagome slightly turned her head a bit relieved to see Inuyasha by her side.

"Have you been there the entire time?" asked Kagome as Inuyasha nodded his head.

_**"I am sorry Kagome, I never meant for you to get hurt. If I had known that something like this would have happened, I would have acted sooner."**_ stated Inuyasha. Kagome looked at him in confusion, she knew that he had no real reason to feel sorry for what happened to her. Inuyasha took a long deep breath letting it out slowly. _**"I like you Kagome, I like you a lot. When a demon likes someone or finds a mate, some of their scent rubs off onto them. According to Sesshomaru, because of how I feel about you and stuff, a part of me recognizes you as a life mate. So its my fault that you got attacked."**_ replied Inuyasha shyly. Kagome sat up slowly in her bed looking at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha are you trying to tell me that you love me?" asked Kagome as he nodded his head. He couldn't bear to look at Kagome as the memory of what happened to her still lingured in his mind. Kagome gently lifted up Inuyasha's head as his honey eyes met her black ones. "Inuyasha, I love you too. I had fallen in love with you ever since the first time that I had laid eyes on you. I knew that the demons and angels would attack me sooner or later because of my power not because of something as trivial as your scent on me. My wounds maybe easily erased and I will recover as I can forgive them for what they have done but, I have learned one thing that this war means nothing to them if they fear that somebody will come along and change how they see things. You are that person Inuyasha." replied Kagome. He would have never expected Kagome to feel as strongly for him as she did for him. Inuyasha leaned in kissing Kagome as his hands wrapped around her head. Kagome kissed him back just as passionately as her hands wrapped around his head. She opened her mouth fully allowing Inuyasha's tongue to dance with hers as she moved her hand up to Inuyasha's ears as she tugged at them. Inuyasha moaned in pleasure from his ears being played with as his kiss deepened becoming more aggresive. Kagome matched his pace as she could feel Inuyasha's hands move down to her breasts as he fondeled them. His kisses traveled down to the nape of her neck as Kagome moaned in pleasure. Inuyasha's fangs lengened as he wanted to mark his mate and to take her. Kagome moaned in pleasure as she played with Inuyasha's ears. Her body felt warm as she so all ready wet. Inuyasha removed Kagome's bra and shirt exposing her soft supple breasts. He carefully took one of the breasts into his mouth suckling on it like a baby. Kagome shuttered in pleasure moaning out Inuyasha's name.

Next Chapter...

the art of love making


	8. the art of loving making

Angelic Demon

Author's Notes: To XxEmoxXxCheshirexXxCatXGirlxX, the reason why the lemon came in this chapter is because while I was writting this at work, I did two chapters back to back as the story seemed to take on a life of its own. Originally I wasn't planning on having any lemons at all. I was incredibly bored at work as when I wrote this up. Sorry!

I claim no rights or do not own the Inuyasha series and its characters. All though this story is completely my own idea. Warning...it may contain some sexual scenes so read at your own risk! Also I will be featuring some attacks that are in the series as well as some of my own! Please feel free to leave me your comments and reviews, I appreciate knowing what you think. Thanks!

Special Symbols: "regular human speech"

*mental speech*

'thinking'

(author's notes)

**Bold - demonic speech**

_Italic - angelic speech_

_**Bold italic - mixed speech**_

CAPS - ATTACKS

Eight - the art of love making

(WARNING...LEMONS AHEAD!)

Kagome kicked off her blanket pulling Inuyasha onto her bed as she began to remove his red kimono. Inuyasha wanted to stop her but he didn't. He was far too hard as he wanted Kagome just as much as she wanted him. Inuyasha worked with Kagome as he slipped out of his kimono exposing his hard muscular body and fully hardened cock. Kagome allowed Inuyasha to slip off her pants and underware exposing her slender body.

_**"Your beautiful Kagome."**_ he snarled as his hand dipped down to her wet vaginal area as he stroked her wet pussy while the other hand played with her breast as he laid her back down. Kagome moaned in pleasure as she took Inuyasha's dick into her hand as she began to play with his errection. Even though both Kagome and Inuyasha never had sex before, they were so hot for each other that they weren't going to stop until they relieved their heat. Inuyasha kissed down Kagome's belly to her vaginal as he dipped two of his fingers into the wet area, kneeding it. His tongue danced around the outside and inside of the vaginal area making Kagome moan even more as her hips began to buck underneath him. She moaned his name loudly as she grabbed a handful of her sheets with both of her hands. She wanted to come so badily. She wanted Inuyasha to pentrate her. Kagome gasped in pleasure bucking her hips against Inuyasha.

"Please Inuyahsa...I want you...to take me...please...I want it..." Kagome moaned. Inuyasha stopped what he was doing looking at Kagome.

_**"You do understand what you are aking of me."**_ he stated as Kasgome shieked her reply. Inuyasha took his fingers from out of Kagome's wet cannel inserting the tip of his hardened dick. Kagome shrieked in pleasure and pain as Inuyasha began to thrust into her. Kagome's legs wrapped around Inuyasha's body pushing him deeper into her. Inuyasha began to play with Kagome's breasts as he kissed her. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths as they moaned and grunted in pleasure. Inuyasha's kisses trailed down to the nape of Kagome's neck as his fangs scrapped a certain spot. He carefully licked and kissed the spot making Kagome shutter in pleasure. Their bodies pounded each other hard and fast causing Inuyasha to grunt.

"Please...Inuyasha...take me...make me...yours..." Kagome moaned as thrashed against Inuyasha. Inuyasha's demon blood began to take a hold as he began to pound into Kagome much harder. His cock to become even harder as it his Kagome's sweet spot causing the girl to shriek out in pleasure and pain. Kagome matched Inuyasha's quickened pace as her hips bucked wildly. "Please...Inuyasha..."she moaned again as he kissed the name of her neck. Finally his fangs bit into her skin as he pounded her even harder. "Oh...yes...Inuyasha...I'm...gonna come..." Kagome moaned as the two thrashed against each other. Inuyasha kissed the mark that he had just left on his mates neck healing it.

_**"Kagome...my mate..."**_ he snarled pounding her wildly. Kagome shrieked in pleasure and pain.

"I'm...comming..." she moaned as her juices ran causing her to orgazim. Inuyasha pounded her harder as Kagome's vaginal muscles clammed down around Inuyasha's dick. "...Inuyaha...!" she shrieked as he ejaculated into Kagome.

_**"...Kagome..."**_ Inuyasha snarled as he grabbed Kagome falling onto his back allowing the teen to ride him as he kissed the mark on that he had given her on the nape of the neck. _**"Mate...please..."**_ he moaned. Kagome began to kiss the nape of Inuyasha's neck as she tugged at his dog ears cauing him to shutter in pleasure. She kissed him hard on the nape of his neck making her spot as she rode Inuyasha hard. Her wet vagina clamped around his hardened cock as she moaned out in pleasure. Inuyasha pulled his mate closer as he suckled on her breast. Kagome moaned as Inuyasha's fangs scrapped against her fully supple breast. Kagome moaned out Inuyasha's name as her hips bucked wildly on Inuyasha. Inuyasha matched her pace thrashing harder into her.

"Oh...Inuyasha...please...harder...yes...right there...god yes..." Kagome moaned as Inuyasha hit her sweat spot as he laid Kagome back onto her back. Kagome tugged on Inuyasha's ears with her mouth as he drove into her harder his fangs sinking into the mark he had created at the nape of the neck as he could no longer contain himself, demon blood was beyond boiling as he kept pounding Kagome harder and faster as he began to transform into that of his truest demonic form as the second set of wings emerged from out of his back. He ejaculated into Kagome as the girl orgazimed screaming out Inuyasha's name as he managed to grunt her's as he came. "God...yes...please...harder...oh right here...god...I'm...comming..." Kagome moaned as their both of their bodies were slick with sweat as they had all ready come multiple times. But Inuyasha wasn't finished, his demon blood craved more of the girl as he picked her up placing her on his lap.

_**"...Kagome...mate...my...love..." **_Inuyasha snarled sharply as he thrashed into her deeper than before. Kagome grabbed his ears as he hit her sweat spot holding on for dear life as she couldn't contain herself. She wanted Inuyasha to bury himself within her. His tails coressed Kagome's butt as his hands played with her breast as he drove himself into her tight, wet vaginal spewing his seed within her as they both came crying out each other's name.  
Without a single word he slashed his wrist feeding Kagome some of his blood forever tying the girl to him as she bore his mark as he sealed up the wound that he had inflicted on the nape of Kagome's neck. _**"You are my mate forever until the end of time. I will always protect you Kagome."**_ he hissed into her ear as he withdrew his wrist licking up his own blood. Kagome was now Inuyasha's lifemate as no one could ever harm or hurt her without him knowing as he had tied himself to the girl. Finally after he was done both of them collapsed onto the bed in each other's arms as Inuyasha's wings covered their naked bodies before sleep took them both.

Next Chapter...

battle plans


	9. battle plans

Angelic Demon

Author's Notes: I claim no rights or do not own the Inuyasha series and its characters. All though this story is completely my own idea. Warning...it may contain some sexual scenes so read at your own risk! Also I will be featuring some attacks that are in the series as well as some of my own! Please feel free to leave me your comments and reviews, I appreciate knowing what you think. Thanks!

Special Symbols: "regular human speech"

*mental speech*

'thinking'

(author's notes)

**Bold - demonic speech**

_Italic - angelic speech_

_**Bold italic - mixed speech**_

CAPS - ATTACKS

Nine - battle plans

As Inuyasha and Kagome slept, Inuyasha's body returned back to normal as his black wings covered both his and his mates body. Both were worn out from their love making fest that they went through. The two slept soundly until the next morning as Inuyasha's ears twitched when he heard the sound of birds chirping. Inuyasha slowly stretched out his body letting out a low guttered yawn. When he heard a low moan coming from behind him, he quickly turned to see Kagome in the nude by his side. Inuyasha cursed to himself realizing what he had done as he knew that Sesshomaru was going to have his head. Slowly Inuyasha slipped out of the bed placing a blanket over Kagome as he scooped up his clothes getting dressed back into his kimono. A part of him smiled when he noticed the mark on Kagome's neck that said that the young girl was his mate. He had a similar mark on Kagome's neck that Kagome had given him. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome gently kissing her on the forehead as her scent and his scent melded together almost perfectly. But then Inuyasha's ears quickly dropped when he noticed the slight bulge in Kagome's stomach.

_**'Oh Kami, don't tell me that she is with my cub.'**_ Inuyasha thought to himself as he felt Kagome's stomach. True enough he could feel it, a small cub was growing within Kagome. This caused Inuyasha to curse in his demonic tongue. _**'Sesshomaru is going to kill me!'**_ Inuyasha snarled to himself as he slowly ventured out of Kagome's room so not to wake the girl. As he closed the door to Kagome's room he was suddenly grabbed by the throat as he was hoisted up in the air as he was pushed hard against the wall. A low snarl of dominance rang out as Sesshomaru held his brother tightly by the throat. Sesshomaru's fangs and claws were fully extended as the corneas to his eyes were blood shot red as his golden yellow eyes had turned ice blue. The full demon knew clearly what the angelic demon had done. Inuyasha's ears and tail sagged as his older brother struggled to keep his demonic blood under control.

**Inuyasha...why did you do it? Do you understand what you have done?** Sesshomaru snarled sharply. Inuyasha whimpered a little bit bearing his throat to the older male.

_**I don't know why I did it, something came over us. Kagome is now my mate for life as she is all ready pregnate with my kit. I understand full well what I did as I will take any punishment that you deam fit.**_ whimpered Inuyasha. Sesshomaru growled sharply as he dropped Inuyasha to the ground. Sesshomaru cursed loudly in his demonic tongue as his claws clicked against his beaded necklace as he struggled to calm down. He couldn't blame his brother for what happened. Inuyasha's hermones had over ridden him and Kagome causing the two of them to both indulge in a mating ritual. Slowly Sesshomaru had calmed down as his eyes, fangs, and claws returned back to normal as he helped his brother back up to his feet.

**I am sorry Inuyasha, I didn't mean to hurt you. We have no choice but to tell her family about what happened.** stated Sesshomaru.

_**I know. I am not going to hear the end of this.**_ Inuyasha whimpered.

Later on both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru explained what had happened. Grandpa and Mrs. Higurashi couldn't believe their ears. Sesshomaru explained that it wasn't their fault as Inuyasha's hermones took control over them.

_**"Kagome is now my lifemate as she is already pregnate with my kit. I don't know what to say to make this any better."**_ replied Inuyasha as his ears and tail sagged as he felt assamed by what he did. He did truly love Kagome as he did want her as his mate as he is very protective of the girl. Kagome's face was beat red as she was embarised by what happned. Being someones partner for life was one thing but to also fing out that you are pregnate with their child was completely new. Grandpa and Mrs. Higurashi looked at Kagome and Inuyasha a bit shocked.

"Tell me Inuyasha, how do you feel for Kagome?" asked Mrs. Higurashi. Inuyasha quickly knelt down bowing his head to the ground.

_**"I love her with every fiber of my being. If you allow me to I would like to mate with her properily."**_ stated Inuyasha which caused Kagome to blush. She understood fully waht Inuyasha was asking her family. The angelic demon wanted to marry Kagome formally in a human wedding. Both Grandpa and Mrs. Higurashi talked a bit before they turned back to the angelic demon.

"Inuyasha are you prepared to do what you must for Kagome's sake as well as your child that she now bears?" asked Granpa Higurashi.

_**"Yes I am. I know that my kits will not be safe unless I stop this war. They have all ready attacked my mate as I will not allow them to do it again."**_ replied Inuyasha. Inuyasha could feel a hand on his back as he slowly lifted up his head to see both of Kagome's family standing besides him smiling.

"We would be proud to have you as a part of our family Inuyasha. We will allow you to marry Kagome." stated Mrs. Higurashi as Inuyasha began to cry tears of blood as he looked at his mate whom was also crying tears of joy. Now came the hard part, fighting against the angels and demons. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru talked with Grandpa Higurashi about their plans on what to do. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru knew that if they fought against the current lords and ladies that controlled the angels and demons, and managed to defeat them that these leaders would have no choice but to obey Sesshomaru and Inuyasha as they proved that they were stronger than the leaders that ruled them. But they knew that they couldn't do this alone, there had to be others whom could help them.

"I might know of someone whom could help you two. She prides herself as a slayer as she often comes here to restock on talismans. She has even tamed a two tail demon cat to help her." stated Grandpa Higurashi. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru turned to the old man in shock. To have tamed a demon cat meant that this slayer was incredibly skilled.

_**"When can we meet her?" **_they both asked in unison.

"I will go make the call right away." stated Grandpa Higurashi as he left the room. Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha wondered what kind of person this slayer was.

Next chapter...

allies


	10. allies

Angelic Demon

Author's Notes: I claim no rights or do not own the Inuyasha series and its characters. All though this story is completely my own idea. Warning...it may contain some sexual scenes so read at your own risk! Also I will be featuring some attacks that are in the series as well as some of my own! I had this chapter completed several days ago but do to work schedule I couldn't type it up until now. Please feel free to leave me your comments and reviews, I appreciate knowing what you think. Thanks!

Special Symbols: "regular human speech"

*mental speech*

'thinking'

(author's notes)

**Bold - demonic speech**

_Italic - angelic speech_

_**Bold italic - mixed speech**_

CAPS - ATTACKS

Ten - allies

The following day Inuyasha hid from sight as Sesshomaru took on a human form. The two decided to play it sazfe when meeting the slayer. If she was as good as Grandpa Higurashi had said, they would be able to tell that Sesshomaru was a demon in disquise. Kagome stayed with Inuyasaha as his tail was wrapped around his mates waist. Kagome was slowly learning that being Inuyashas's mate gave her some unnatural abilities that she didn't have before. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were teaching her how to use these abilities. Inuyasha gently stroked Kagome's belly trying hard to control his hormones which screamed to have him take his mate. He was learning how to repress these urges. He could feel his kit stiring within her belly but he couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl.

_***Have you met this slayer before Kagome?* he asked her mentally.**_

*Not really. I was usually at school when she came. Thank goodness that this is all happening while school is out. It would be kind of hard to explain my pregnancy.* Kagome replied among the same mental path. They could see a young woman enter the temple dressed in an oriental style battle uniform. Her long black hair was tied up into a pony tail as she looked at Grandpa Higurashi through her jet black eyes. Strapped across her back was a large boomerang which both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru could tell that it was made from demon bones (Sango's battle outfit). By her side was a small two tail yellow and dark brown kitten with large brown eyes. Sesshomaru stood besides Grandpa Higurashi not sure what to think of the slayer. Both the slayer and the demon cat stopped short as the cat began to growl sharply. Without saying a single word, the slayer went for the sword that hung by her side.

"Move Mr. Higurashi, that happens to be a demon!" snapped the slayer as she moved to attack Sesshomaru. There was a blast of fire as the small demon cat grew in size to become a large sabertooth cat with flames by its paws and the tips of its tail. Sesshomaru cursed in his demonic tongue as he was forced to shift forms to avoid the slayers attack causing the slayer to snarl sharply. "Get him Kirara!" snapped the slayer. The demon cat moved as Sesshomaru made no attempt to dogde the cat as he was pinned down to the ground. "Good job Kirara, now we can..." the slayer stated as she heard the unmistakable purrs of the cat as it licked Sesshomaru's face.

**"Yes its good to see you again too. Now cut that out!"** laughed Sesshomaru. Upon seeing this, the slayer put her weapon away as she had never seen Kirara act this way before.

"Its alright Sango, this demon happens to be on our side." stated Grandpa Higurashi which caused the slayer to stare at the old man in shock.

"It's not possible, angels and demons are blood thirsty beasts that is trying to control and kill off humanity." stated Sango as Kirara got off of Sesshomaru looking at her human master as her ears pinned back flat against her head as her tails sagged between her legs. "I'm sorry Kirara, I didn't mean you."

**"Not all demons are like that. There are a few of us that want this bloody war to end."** growled Sesshomaru.

"So what do you want demon?" asked Sango rudely.

**"My brother and I could use your help." **replied Sesshomaru as he got back up to his feet.

"Your brother?" asked Sango.

**"You will see why in a minute."** replied Sesshomaru as he signaled for Inuyasha and Kagome to come out of hidding. When Sango saw Inuyasha, her eyes widened considerably. Kirara moved tackeling Inuyasha licking the angelic demon's face.

_**"Kirara...stop it, that tickles! All right, I have missed you too." **_laughed Inuyasha which caused Kagome to laugh. Sango looked at Sesshomaru in confussion wondering how it was possible.

**"Don't worry, I will explain everything." **stated Sesshomaru.

They all talked within the temple as Kirara laid sleeping in her small cat form on Kagome's lap while both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha explained everything. Sango was shocked learning about Inuyasha's family history. It seemed that her fire cat Kirara and the dog demons that both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were the only last two descendants of were close friends.

"That's why Kirara acted the way that she did." stasted Sango as the two nodded their heads yes.

**"Both Inuyasha and I can hear her along the metal paths that we possess. Humans usually don't possess this power unless they mate with us. With Kagome being Inuyasha's mate, she possesses some of the powers that humans normally don't have. It is mostly because of her, the kit that she is pregnate with, and Inuyasha that Mr. Higurashi contacted you. We can truly use your hep Sango along with any others that you know of whom is willing to fight against the angels and demons."** stated Sesshomaru. Sango let out a long sigh as it seemed that she did know of such a person.

"I happen to know a monk whom has been cursed by an angel. This curse resides within his left hand and has runned his family as far back as he can trace. He hasn't filled me in to all of the details as he isn't sure how the curse works and how to get rid of it but, seeing how you are a half angel maybe you can shed some light on this Inuyasha." stated Sango as she rose to her feet. "Sorry about the rough reception earlier. I had no idea that there maybe other demons and/or angels that want this war to end." stated Sango as she bowed her head.

**"That's all right Sango, it is clearly understandable. Maybe I can use my ties to gather those angels and demons that are on our side." **replied Sesshomaru as he rose to his feet.

_**"Do you want me to come along with you Sesshomaru?"**_ asked Inuyasha.

**"No Inuyasha, you stay here and protect the humans and your mate. We can't afford to loose you as you are the whole key to this war."** stated Sesshomaru. Inuyasha nodded his head that he understood. Sesshomaru followed Sango and Kirara out of the temple before he took off in the other direction.

Several hours had passed before Sango came back with a male monk. The slayer and the monk were talking to one another. Inuyasha was hiding when he sensed their prescence as it sounded like the slayer was informing the monk in on stuff.

"Now remember Miroku, this being may give you some insight about your hand if you can help us in the war that's going on.," stated Sango.

"All right, when can I meet him?" asked Miroku. Sango took a long deep breath letting it out in a high pitch whistle which forced Inuyasha down out of the tree that he was in. Miroku's eyes widened when he saw Inuyasha for the first time.

_**"Did you have to do that Sango? You don't realize just how much that hurts our ears!"**_ snarled Inuyasha. Sango looked at Kirara whom was just as angry as Inuyasha was.

"Miroku, I would like to introduce Inuyasha the only angelic demon alive." stated Sango. Inuyasha got back up to his feet dusting himself off a bit grateful that he didn't land on his tail and/or wings.

_**"Its nice to meet you Miroku. Sango tells me that you have been cursed by an angel."**_ stated Inuyasha as Miroku played with a set of beads that were wrapped around his left hand. Inuyasha could easily sense it even with the beads sealing it off as his ears shot up instantly in shock. _**"That is some curse as someone in your family must have really pissed off an angel for you to have that kind of curse."**_ stated Inuyasha (I know that in the series the curse is caused by Naraku but I decided that since Naraku was going to be a full demon lord, to have an angel be the one whom gave him the curse. I still have to figure out whom it is that gave him the curse. I am welcome to suggestions as I have somewhat planned for the angel lords to be Kagura and Kaguya as Kikyo will be one of the good angels).

"You recognize it?" asked Miroku as Inuyasha nodded his head yes.

_**"Its a wind tunnel black hole. It is supposed to engulf the person into its abyss if the hole opens wider. The only way to get rid of it is to destroy the one whom gave you the curse in the first place. I can't tell you who it is or even why, that's up to you to find out." **_replied Inuyasha.

"At least now I have something to go by. I find it hard to believe that things like you exist and that your on our side." stated Miroku.

_**"And just think you have yet to meet my brother." **_stated Inuyasha. Miroku's face almost paled with the though of just meeting more demons and angels.

Next chapter...

battle against the angels


	11. battle against the angels

Angelic Demon

Author's Notes: I claim no rights or do not own the Inuyasha series and its characters. All though this story is completely my own idea. Warning...it may contain some sexual scenes so read at your own risk! Also I will be featuring some attacks that are in the series as well as some of my own! Please feel free to leave me your comments and reviews, I appreciate knowing what you think. Thanks!

Special Symbols:

"regular human speech"

*mental speech*

'thinking'

(author's notes)

**Bold - demonic speech**

_Italic - angelic speech_

_**Bold italic - mixed speech**_

CAPS - ATTACKS

Eleven - battle against the angels

As Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha talked, the angelic demon could sense his brothers presence along with two distinct presences. One belonging to the angels and the others belonging to the demons. Sango and Kirara sensed the presences as well as Inuyasha could. Inuyasha easily recognized the demon scents but he wondered how Sesshomaru knew the angels.

_**"Its all right Sango, stand down. Its only my brother Sesshomaru along with the allies he went to get."**_ stated Inuyasha. Sesshomaru entered the temple along with the two demons and two angels. Inuyasha recognized the two demons as they were from a branch family close to the dog family that both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were from. The first was fox teen close to the same age as Inuyasha. His long bushy brown hair was tied back into a low ponytail. His Caucasian ears were similar to the way that Sesshomaru's ears was as he had a long bushy brown with a white tip fox tail and fox feet instead of regular feet. He had slitted emerald green eyes as he wore a two piece outfit (a teenage Shippo). The other was a wolf teen a few years older than Inuyasha. He wore his long dark brown hair up into a ponytail as his Caucasian ears were similar to Sesshomaru's. He had slitted golden brown eyes as he wore tan wolf fur as clothing (Koga). The two angels looked somewhat alike as they both had long black hair which fell to their waist in lenght only one wore it back in a low ponytail. Their large white wings rested against their slender backs as they both had slightly pointed Causcasian ears. The only thing that was different about them was their eyes and the outfits they wore. The one with black eyes wore a priestess robes (Kikyo) as the one with blue eyes wore a red oriental style dress.

**"Guys may I introduce some of our allies. These are the angels Kikyo and Kanade** (from the 4th Inuyasha movie)** as they were close friends to your mother Inuyasha. This is the fox demon Shippo and the wolf demon Koga whom are members of our branch family."** stated Sesshomaru formally.

_**"This is the slayer Sango and her demon cat Kirara, as this is the monk Miroku." **_stated Inuyasha.

_"Forgive me for being rude but we thought that you were only a rumor Inuyasha." _stated Kanade.

_**"That's understandable. I would introduce my mate but she went to see a doctor, a friend to the family whom they trust to keep her pregency a secret. The reason why we have assembled all of you together is because we all wish for this war to end. I can not do this alone as it is too much for me and Sesshomaru to handle alone. That's why we are asking for your help."**_ stated Inuyasha.

**"And these two humans are going to help us?" **snarled Koga.

_"I'd watch your tongue Koga, I can sense that the slayer has enough skill and power to kill you without batting an eye. As forn the monk, his cursed hand could swallow you up to the point of no return."_ stated Kikyo. Both Sango and Miroku looked at Kikyo stunned. Even though they had just met the angel, she seemed to know a bit about them.

"You seem to recognize the curse that I have on this hand. Perhaps you can tell me whom it was that gave me this curse?" asked Miroku. Kikyo took Miroku's cursed hand into hers as she closed her eyes focusing her powers on Miroku's hand.

_"This curse was given to your family by a powerful angel whom currently rules Heaven. It seems that this ancestor of your had flirted with this angel and stole her celestial robes. When the angel found him, she retrieved her robe and cursed this person and their family to have the wind tunnel to swallow them up. The angel whom had placed this curse upon your family is Kaguya_ (from the 2nd Inuyasha movie)_."_ stated Kikyo in a haunting voice before she reopened her eyes. _"I believe Inuyasha has filled you in on the curse itself and how to get rid of it."_ stated Kikyo as Miroku nodded his head.

As everyone discussed the plans for battle, it seemed that an angel had spotted them. It flew back to Heaven to alert the ruling ladies of Heaven. All the angels of Heaven were female so, it upset them that Izayoi had a child with a demon and that the child was a male one at that. It was bad enough that Izayoi fell in love with a demon but to give birth to a half demon male off spring terrified them. The only way that the angels felt that they could redeem themselves was to kill the hanyou child.

_Forgive me my Ladies but, the hanyou has been spotted in the human world as it seems that two of our own sisters have sided with him to mount an attack on both the angels and the demons._ stated the angel as she bowed quickly to the two leading ladies of Heaven. The two angels got up from their chairs. One angel had her hair tied up into a bun with angel feathers stuck in it as she had jet black eyes (Kagura). The other angel had breast length wavy black hair which she wore pinned back with red pins as she also had jet black eyes (Kaguya).

_Assemble the soldiers at once. We must kill that hanyou and teach our sisters not to defy Heaven's law!_ stated Kagura. The angel nodded her head before she took off. The two angels took off to get their battle gear as they had to rally the troops for battle. Once they were ready, they followed the angel whom had spotted Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's ears pearked up along with Kirara's as both let out a low deep snarl. Almost everyone in the group could sense what was coming their way. Sango unstrapped her sword that hung from her side as she tossed it over to Miroku.

"Get ready monk, here they come!" shouted out the slayer. Miroku caught the sword as both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru also unseathed their swords that hung by their side. The sky grew dark as thousands of angels blanketed the sky.

_"Miroku use your cursed hand to thin out some of their line."_ stated Kanade. Miroku nodded his head as he stepped forward undoing the beads that were wrapped around his hand.

"WIND TUNNEL!" he shouted out as a huge gust of wind began to blow things pulling them into the black hold that was in the palm of Miroku's hand. The angels tried to fight the wind as quite a few of them got pulled into the black hole. Miroku kept it open for as long as possible before he quickly resealed it back up breathing rather heavily as it took a lot out of him just from using that one attack. There was still a good number of angels left as Sango threw her large boomerang clipping a few angels of their wings. With out so much as batting an eye, Sango threw some talismans at them, restraining them. While they were restrained, Sesshomaru attacked them using his father's fanged sword that he owned.

**"DRAGON STRIKE!"** snarled Sesshomaru as blue lightning released from Tenseiga frying the paralysed angels. Kaguya swooped down grabbing Miroku's cursed hand.

_"So you are a descendant to that monk that I have cursed long ago. I am surprised that you have lived this long without being swallowed up."_ stated Kaguya causing Miroku's eyes to widen.

_**"BLADES OF BLOOD!"**_ snarled Inuyasha as bright crimson flashes of light managed to force Kaguya away from Miroku. _**"Why don't you leave him alone and pick on someone close to your own kind?" **_asked Inuyasha as he could begin to feel his demon blood boiling.

_"In order to fight you hanyou, I welcome a challenge." _snapped Kaguya as she flung Miroku with a simple flick of her wrist. Luckily Miroku was caught on Kirara's back as the demon cat flew avoiding some of the angel's attacks. Kaguya moved taking out one of the pins from her hair as it transformed into a sword. The two swords clashed in a shower of sparks as Inuyasha tried his best to keep his demon blood from boiling over. He didn't want for his demonic nature to take control causing him to possibly attack his own allies. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his brother shape shift into his full dog form attacking the angels. Everyone was holding their own against the angels. _"Give it up hanyou, you are too busy fighting against yourself to win this battle."_ laughed Kaguya.

Next chapter...

a demon's rage


	12. a demon's rage

Angelic Demon

Author's Notes: I claim no rights or do not own the Inuyasha series and its characters. All though this story is completely my own idea. Warning...it may contain some sexual scenes so read at your own risk! Also I will be featuring some attacks that are in the series as well as some of my own! Please feel free to leave me your comments and reviews, I appreciate knowing what you think. Thanks!

Special Symbols:

"regular human speech"

*mental speech*

'thinking'

(author's notes)

**Bold - demonic speech**

_Italic - angelic speech_

_**Bold italic - mixed speech**_

CAPS - ATTACKS

Twelve - a demon's rage

Inuyasha couldn't stand this angels attitude as no one could understand how hard it was for him to control the different aspects of himself. But there were times when one half was stronger than the other half. Inuyasha could feel his demon blood boiloing as his form began to change. Another set of black angel wings had ripped out of Inuyasha's back along with another long white dog tail. The cornea's to Inuyasha's eyes became blood red as his slitted honey eyes became ice blue. A set of lavendar scars stretched across his cheecks as both his fangs and claws lengthened. Tetsusaiga pulsed within Inuyasha's hands as he snarled at Kaguya as violent winds picked up all around him.

_**"WIND SCAR!"**_ he snapped unleashing the winds through his sword. Kaguya pulled out a mirror from her robes chanting something in an angelic tongue as Inuyasha's attack got swallowed up by Kaguya's mirror before it headed straight back at Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodged his own attack snarling sharply as the angel had managed to really tick him off. A steal coat covered Tetsusaiga as Inuyasha had to destroy the mirror that the angel was holding. _**"ADAMANT BARRAGE!"**_ snapped Inuyasha as he swung his sword, the steal coating flung off of his sword heading straight at Kaguya. The angel tried to dodge the silver spears as they managed to break her mirror and damage her wing. _**"BACKLASH WAVE!" **_snarled Inuyasha as the angel's wings were destroyed in the blast. Kagura saw Kaguya go down hard as she moved to help her sister. Sesshomaru stepped before her in full form as poison dripped from his fangs as he wouldn't allow anyone near his brother. Sesshomaru could feel Inuyasha's rage like it was his own. Never before had Sesshomaru seen such a descructive power coming from Inuyasha as the older demon knew how dangerous a demon's rage could be. Both Shippo and Koga also kept everyone back as they also knew that Inuyasha would attack anyone that came to close to him. Inuyasha moved swiftly going after Kaguya once she fell to the ground. The angel tried to defend herself but Inuyasha hardly felt anything when the angel blasted him. As Inuyasha moved in for the final killing blow, he was suddenly grabbed from behind.

"Inuyasha stop! Nothing will be solved if you kill them." shouted out Kagome as she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha. The feel and smell of his mate brought Inuyasha back around as slowly his eyes returned back to normal. Tetsusaiga's blade rested inches away from Kaguya's throat.

_**"...Kagome...?"**_ asked Inuyasha as he didn't move one inch. Sesshomaru shape shifted back to his regular form stairing at Kagome in shock. Somehow the teen had done what most could never do, tame a demon's rage. Slowly Inuyasha's form returned back to normal as he didn't bother to move Tetsusaiga away from Kaguya's neck. _**"Its all over. I proved to be stronger in battle. I don't want any angel to come and threaten either me, my mate, or my kits. This war has gone on long enough. Humans are not pawns as they have their own feelings and emotions. It is time that we ended this war."**_ stated Inuyasha. By defeating the two rulling angels of Heaven meant that the angels had to agree with Inuyasha's demands.

_"Very well hanyou. Heaven's agrees with your terms as we will no longer interfear with humans as we will leave you, your mate, and cubs alone." _replied Kaguya. Inuyasha moved his blade away from the angels throat as he sheathed Tetsusaiga away before he offered the angel a hand up. Kaguya took it willingly as Kagome finally let go her hold on Inuyasha. Kagome couldn't stop shaking as everyone watched the angels vanish back up to Heaven. Kagome collapsed down onto her knees grateful that it was somewhat over with as all Inuyasha had left was to fight against the demons. Hopefully whatever she felt coming from Inuyasha didn't happen again as she didn't know if she would be able to stop him next time.

Next Chapter...

demonic battle


	13. demonic battle

Angelic Demon

Author's Notes: Sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up. The chapters are getting harder for me to write as I am working on another story at the same time and I have to often read what I had writen in order to figure out where I am going. I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible. I claim no rights or do not own the Inuyasha series and its characters. All though this story is completely my own idea. Warning...it may contain some sexual scenes so read at your own risk! Also I will be featuring some attacks that are in the series as well as some of my own! Please feel free to leave me your comments and reviews, I appreciate knowing what you think. Thanks!

Special Symbols:

"regular human speech"

*mental speech*

'thinking'

(author's notes)

**Bold - demonic speech**

_Italic - angelic speech_

_**Bold italic - mixed speech**_

CAPS - ATTACKS

Thirteen - demonic battle

After the angels had left all except for both Kikyo and Kanade, Miroku screamed suddenly as he grabbed a hold of his cursed hand. He clutched the beads that were wrapped around his cursed hand as the wind tunnel that was once in the palm of his hand slowly vanished. Tears streaked down Miroku's face as he looked confussed. Kanade walked over looking at Miroku's once cursed hand.

"It seems that Kaguya has freed you from the curse that was in your hand." stated Kanade.

"But I thought that the only way that I could be free from the curse was to kill the one whom gave it to me." stated Miroku.

"Normally yest that would be the case but it seems that because you are an ally and a friend to Inuyasha, she freed you from that curse than to face Inuyasha's rath." stated Kanade. The monk just slowly nodded his head as what the angel had said made sense. Then suddenly without warning Inuyasha collapsed as everyone rushed to help him. A concerned look stretched across Kagome's face.

**"Don't worry Kagome, he is all right. Inuyasha is just exahusted from what happened. He will be all right once he gets some rest." **stated Sesshomaru as he walked over picking up his brother. Everyone agreed that it was probably best that they all went to get some rest as the battle was far from over.

Meanwhile in the pits of Hell, the three demon lords Takemaru, Naraku, and Menomaru were discussing what they should do about the hanyou Inuyasha. Suddenly a demon burst into the chambers as the demon bowed quickly.

**Pardon the interruption my lords but the hanyou Inuyasha has defeated the angels that control Heaven.** stated the demon. The three demon lords looked at the demon surprised.

**Impossible. Not even we could over power them. How is it possible that a half breed could do what we could not?** asked Menomaru.

**It seems that he had channeled his demonic rage transforming into something very powerful and dangerous.** stated the demon. What the demon had said shocked them even more. **The only one whom could seem to stop him was a human female.** added the demon.

**Now what do we do? He knows that we will be coming to challenge him?** asked Takemaru.

**We will attack the hanyou during the demon moon. His two halfs will be fighting him for control. It is the perfect time to strike. We will take this human hostage and force him to submit to our demands. Now that Heaven is out of the picture, we will have everything in our control.** replied Naraku. The three demon lords errupted in laughter as they finalized their plans.

Meanwhile...Kagome sat next to Inuyasha whom laid unconscious on her bed. Kagome was still shaking like crazy over what she had witnessed. Let alone the form that she saw Inuyasha take scared her. Sesshomaru gently tapped Kagome on the shoulder causing the young girl to jump.

"It's only you Sesshomaru." she stated in a sigh.

**"I am sorry that you had to see that part of my brother Kagome. All demons have a deadly and dark part to them. For Inuyasha it is a lot worse because of what he is. I am actually a bit surprised that you were able to reach Inuyasha and were able to calm him down."** stated Sesshomaru as he grabbed a hold of Kagome's shaky hand. Slowly Sesshomaru used his powers to ease down Kagome. **"Normally it would be my brother whom does this since you are his life mate but I don't think that he will mind if I calm you down."** stated Sesshomar as he allowed his powers to flow into Kagome. Slowly but surely Kagome's body began to relax. **"I didn't think that it was possible but somehow your own natural powers has been increased. This is how you alone were able to reach Inuyasha. I just hope that the demons don't plan to attack during the demon's moon."**

"The demon's moon?" asked Kagome in confussion.

**"Better known as a blood moon. It increases a demon's natural power almost ten fold. Now you have seen what happens to Inuyasha during a new moon and what happens when he looses control of his demon blood when he is enraged. Now imagine the same thing only reversed."** stated Sesshomaru. Kagome shuttered at the image. **"I have been trying to teach Inuyasha how to not use his rage or to unleash his more demonic nature. This is the result of what happens when he does. I think that it is harder on him to control the two forces of nature that lie within him."** stated Sesshomaru. Kagome thought back to what Kikyo had told her.

_"Don't worry. The children that you wil bear will not have the same problems as Inuyasha. I sense a balance within them that combine the two halfs that dwell within Inuyasha perfectly."_ the angel told her.

'To bad that we can't give Inuyasha a little bit on humanity so he wouldn't have to go through this all the time. Even though I have seen the worst and the best sides there is to Inuyasha, I love him more than ever before.' Kagome though to herself as she gentaly rubbed her slightly round belly. The baby that she was carrying was growing fast as she was evaluated to be four months pregnant. Kagome waited for Inuyasha to wake up as she wanted to tell him that she was carrying twin cubs. Considering how fast the babies were growing, she would give birth before school started in the fall. Sesshomaru gently patted Kagome on the head.

**"Don't worry Kagome. Inuyasha will wake up in the morning. He just needs to rest."** stated the demon. Kagome just slowly nodded her head as Sesshomaru left the room.

As everyone slept, several demons slipped inot the shrine looking for the human that Inuyasha was protective of and whom had managed to calm down the hanyou. Once they had found Kagome, they covered her mouth and nose with a sleeping potion that was drenched in a cloth before they carried off the pregnant teen out of the shrine before anyone noticed. They cold tell that this human they have taken hostage was also Inuyasha's mate as she was carrying his kits. Evil grins stretched across their faces as it seemed that something was actually going their way for once.

The next morning Inuyasha awoke as he could sense that something was wrong. Strange smells drifted up Inuyasha's nose. He could tell that Kagome used to be in the room but now she was gone. Panic began to kick in as he lept to his feet as he rushed out of the room that he was in. Inuyasha searched frantically everywhere for Kagome as he couldn't seem to find her. Even when he tried to reach out for her mentally, he felt like he was hitting a brick wall. He knew then that something was really wrong. Inuyasha ran into his brother as the other demon knew that something was wrong.

_**Sesshomaru have you seen Kagome?**_ asked Inuyasha.

**Not since last night. What's wrong Inuyasha?** asked Sesshomaru.

_**I can't find her anywhere. And there was a strange and unfamilar scent in her room when I woke up. When I reach out for her mentally, it feels like I am hitting a brick wall.**_ replied Inuyasha. Sesshomaru knew that it was next to impossible for Kagome to block Inuyasha mentally since the two of them were now bounded by blood. Sesshomaru had a really bad feeling about this. The older demon took off for Kagome's room sniffing around as when he smelled the demon's odor he snarled low and deep before he turned to Inuyasha.

**Inuyasha whatever you do...don't panic or loose control. But it seems that the demons have taken Kagome.** stated Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's eyes had lost all of their luster as Sesshomaru cursed out loud when he noticed Inuyasha's demonic markings appear on his cheeks. The angelic demon lept at the dog demon as the two fought pinning each other while rolling through the room. No matter what Sesshomaru did whether it was yelling out Inuyasha's name or trying to reach him mentally, there was no reaching his brother. Sesshomaru cursed in his demonic tongue as he transformed into his full dog form pinning down Inuyasha using all of his demonic strength. The dog demon's fangs sank into the angelic demon's exposed throat. Sesshomaru merged his mind with Inuyasha desperately fighting with him mentally trying to calm down Inuyasha. It took all of Sesshomaru's power but he had finally succeeded as Inuyasha wimpered lightly. This wasn't the first time that he has seen Inuyasha act this way. But this time it was worse than he has ever seen before. Sesshomaru let go of his hold on Inuyasha as he transformed back to normal. **Don't worry Inuyasha, we will get her back!** stated Sesshomaru. ***That is a promise!*** he added mentally.

Next Chapter...

trapped!


	14. trapped!

Angelic Demon

Author's Notes: I claim no rights or do not own the Inuyasha series and its characters. All though this story is completely my own idea. Warning...it may contain some sexual scenes so read at your own risk! Also I will be featuring some attacks that are in the series as well as some of my own! Please feel free to leave me your comments and reviews, I appreciate knowing what you think. Thanks!

Special Symbols:

"regular human speech"

*mental speech*

'thinking'

(author's notes)

**Bold - demonic speech**

_Italic - angelic speech_

_**Bold italic - mixed speech**_

CAPS - ATTACKS

Fourteen - trapped!

Kagome awoke finding herself in unfamiliar territory as she didn't like the feeling that she was sensing from this place. That's when she fully noticed them, the demons that surrounded her. Fear and panic kicked in as she reached out for Inuyasha mentally. A backlash of energy hit her hard causing her to feel pain that she has never felt before.

**"That won't work human, you won't be able to reach that hanyou from where you are."** stated a dark voice. As Kagome looked up she could see three demons standing before her. All the other demons bowed before them.

'These must be the lords that command the demons. But why did they take me and what are they planning? Could this have something to do with the demon's moon?' Kagome asked herself as she glared at the three lords causing them to laugh at her.

**"You are in quite a perdicament human. You will be our trump card in order to deal with that hanyou. He will bow to our will." **hissed Takemaru.

**"And don't try to do anything because you are trapped here."** added Menomaru. The three demon lords laughed as they walked off. Tears streaked down Kagome's face as she craddled her knees close to her face.

"Inuyasha...help me." she cried.

Meanwhile...when nobody was watching, Inuyasha slipped away from the temple. Once again Sesshomaru had to calm him down when he lost control after he had learned that the demons had taken Kagome. Inuyasha was unsure of what to do as he knew that the demons would keep her alive in order to use her as leverage in the coming fight. His demonic rage was becoming far worse than ever before. Inuyasha needed a place to be alone where he could think. Inuyasha flew back to the old cave home that he and Sesshomaru used to live in before all of this happened. Inuyasha proceeded to sit in his favorite old oak tree looking out at the horrizon. He clutched the Tetsusaiga that hung by his side as his claws stroked his mother's feather.

_**'Please help me. Mom, dad, somebody, anybody. I can't do this anymore. I am tired of fighting against myself.'**_ Inuyasha thought to himself. He could feel the Tetsusaiga pulsing within its sheath as the white feather began to glow. A bright light blinded him blurring his vision. When his vision cleared he could see two distinct figures standing before him. One was an angel with long black hair and bright blue eyes while the other was a demon whom looked like Sesshomaru except he wore his long white hair up into a ponytail. He had the same lavendar scars and hazel eyes that both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had. Inuyasha blinked a few times staring at them as something about their presence felt familiar to him. That's when he pieced it together._** ...Mom...Dad...?**_ he asked in question. Both nodded their heads as Inuyasha realized that his angel sight had kicked in overtime. _**But how...your both dead?**_

**Inuyasha we never truly left you as you carry a small fragment of us always with you.** replied Inutenma as he pointed to the Tetsusaiga.

_We could sense your distress for your mate and you cubs._ added Izayoi.

**By calling out for help, it allowed us to appear before you through your powers.** stated Inutenma.

_**I can't control it anymore. My demonic half has been getting stronger that I even attacked Sesshomaru because of what happened as the demons had taken my human mate Kagome.**_ stated Inuyasha.

_Stop fighting against yourself Inuyasha. Allow the two halfs of yourself to merge together. By you constantly fighting against yourself, you are making things worse._ stated Izayoi.

**Your mother is right Inuyasha. You may feel trapped when your powers fight you for control. When one flares up, try to get the other one to work with it not against it.** stated Inutenma. Inuyasha looked at them in question not understanding what they were talking about. Inuyasha could feel warmth flood into his body when his ghostly parents touched him. He could feel thier energy flow into him as the two halves felt at peace as he could feel them merging together. Inuyasha looked at them shocked as both Izayoi and Inutenma nodded their heads.

_We will always be with you Inuyasha._ stated Izayoi.

**Now go and rescue your mate and end this wretched war my son.** added Inutenma. Inuyasha nodded his head as his senses returned back to normal.

_**Thank you mom and dad.**_ he stated before flying off.

Next Chapter...

last battle


	15. last battle

Angelic Demon

Author's Notes: I claim no rights or do not own the Inuyasha series and its characters. All though this story is completely my own idea. Warning...it may contain some sexual scenes so read at your own risk! Also I will be featuring some attacks that are in the series as well as some of my own! Please feel free to leave me your comments and reviews, I appreciate knowing what you think. Thanks!

Special Symbols:

"regular human speech"

*mental speech*

'thinking'

(author's notes)

**Bold - demonic speech**

_Italic - angelic speech_

_**Bold italic - mixed speech**_

CAPS - ATTACKS

Fifteen - last battle

Inuyasha flew back to the temple as fast as his wings would carry him. Inuyasha had his tasks ahead of him. To rescue Kagome, stop this war, establish peace between the races, marry Kagome, and raise his cubs. Inuyasha knew that Sesshomaru knew were the demons lair laid as he had to strike before the demon's moon. If he could manage to take down the demon lords before the moon's effect kicked in then he stood a fairly good chance to end this war. But if the war beteen the demons managed to drag on during the demon's moon, that would have to use his full powers and unleash his full and true form. The only one whom had ever seen his truest form was his older brother Sesshomaru. Inuyasha reminded himself that he was doing this for Kagome and the sake of his cubs. Not once has Kagome shown anything other than love for Inuyasha evem when she saw the darker side to the angelic demon.

_***Don't worry Kagome, I will save you!***_ Inuyasha stated telepathically hoping that his lifemate would hear it.

As Inuyasha entered the temple he had found that everyone was there waiting for him.

**"Inuyasha where on Earth did you go? You had all of us worried."** scoulded Sesshomaru angerily.

_**"Sorry but I needed time to think things over. I had to come to glimps of what happened and what I plan to do. I am not going to hold back anymore."**_ stated Inuyasha. Sesshomaru looked at his brother shocked as he, Koga, and Shippo fully understood what Inuyasha had planned.

**"But Inuyasha you have nerver used that power before. Are you certain about this?"** asked Shippo as Inuyasha nodded his head.

_**"For the sake of my mate and cub, I am willing to do this."**_ replied Inuyasha.

**"If you are truly that determined then we will help you all the way Inuyasha." **stated Koga.

"Don't forget about us! We are in this with you as well." stated Sango as the two angels Kikyo and Kanade, the monk Miroku, and the demon cat Kirara stood ready for battle. Inuyasha walked up to the monk remembering that Kaguya had freed him of the curse that was in the palm of his hand. Inuyasha took the monk's once cursed hand into his own.

_**"Miroku, do you trust me?"**_ asked the angelic demon. Miroku's eyes widened as it seemed that he understood fully what Inuyasha was planning.

"Of course I trust you Inuyasha." replied the monk. Inuyasha closed his eyes summoning forth his power to flow into Miroku's hand. Miroku could feel the flash of power burning in his hand as he could sense what Inuyasha was doing. Inuyasha was reopening the wind tunnel in the palm of his once cursed hand. But it felt different than before. It wasn't a curse as it felt like Miroku had more control over it than before. When Inuyasha was done he pulled his hands away reopening his eyes.

_**"Its not like before as it won't swallow you up. It will only activate when you want it too."**_ stated Inuyasha as the monk nodded his head that he understood.

"Inuyasha please bring back my daughter safe and sound." stated Mrs. Higurashi as Inuyasha nodded his head. Sango and Miroku climbed onto Kirara's back when the demon cat reverted to her true form. Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Kanade opened up their wings as Sesshomaru, Koga, and Shippo lead the way on foot.

Night fell quickly as the moon wasn't completely red yet but all of the demons could feel its effects.

**Soon we will kill the hanyou and those whom oppose us. We will not allow anyone to stop us.** shouted out Naraku. Suddenly a large boomerrang came crashing through cutting a few of the demons. After they were cut in half, talismans came flying in landing on the demons burning their bodies. Inuyasha stepped forth snarling at the three demon lords.

_**I have come for my mate and cub. Release her at once!**_ demanded Inuyasha.

**You are a fool to come here hanyou especially on a night like this. Destroy them!** roared Takemaru. As the army of demons swarmed the little group, Miroku stepped forth undoing the beads from his hand that contained the wind tunnel.

"WIND TUNNEL!" shouted out Miroku as the strong winds began to suck them inot the black hole. Another group of demons tried to swing in behind the group as the two angels, Sango, and Kirara cut them off. Sesshomaru, Koga, Shippo, and Inuyasha moved attacking the three demon lords. The moon became blood red as some of the demons began to shift their shape as their powers became much stronger. Naraku transformed into a giant spider, Menomaru transformed inot a giant moth, and Takemaru into an oni (yes I know that Menomaru and Takemaru don't take on these forms but for this scene I wanted them to). Sesshomaru, Shippo, and Koga also reverted to their full forms as Koga became a large dark brown wolf with golden eyes and Shippo became a large golden tan fox (once again I know that they don't do this in the series but I gave them ability for this story).

***Inuyasha get Kagome out of here. We can hold them back!* **snarled Sesshomaru mentally. Inuyasha sprinted through the chaos to find his mate surrounded by demons. He could smell Kagome's sweet blood as the demons wer tearing into her. Inuyasha snarled sharply as he pulled out Tetsusaiga.

_**WIND SCAR!**_ snapped Inuyasha as he unleashed the blast killing the demons. Inuyasha rushed over bending over his mate protectively as he used his powers to heal her wounds. Anger ripped through Inuyasha at how they would do this to his mate. Even though the group that he had brought with him was holding their own, he wanted to end this war once and for all. _**"Kagome stay close to me. I am going to be transforming into my fullest form. Don't worry, I know what I am doing."**_ he told the girl as she nodded her head while he placed Tetsusaiga back into its sheath. Inuyasha dug deep into his power summoning it forth. His body began to change into that of a large white dog complete with four large black feathered wings and two long tails. This was Inuyasha's fullest and true form (yes I know that he doesn't take on a dog form like Sesshomaru but I had to give him this form). Inuyasha picked up Kagome using his twin tails placing her on his back. Inuyasha then turned charging at the three demon lords. Inuyasha's body became surrounded by a white fire that burned any demon that came close to him. _***This war ends now!***_ he snarled as power coursed through his body. _***HOLY DEMONIC FLAME!***_ (original attack) The fire that surrounded Inuyasha's body burned even brighter blinding everyone.

Next and final chapter...

peace


	16. peace

Angelic Demon

Author's Notes: I claim no rights or do not own the Inuyasha series and its characters. All though this story is completely my own idea. Warning...it may contain some sexual scenes so read at your own risk! Also I will be featuring some attacks that are in the series as well as some of my own! Please feel free to leave me your comments and reviews, I appreciate knowing what you think. Thanks!

Special Symbols:

"regular human speech"

*mental speech*

'thinking'

(author's notes)

**Bold - demonic speech**

_Italic - angelic speech_

_**Bold italic - mixed speech**_

CAPS - ATTACKS

Sixteen - Peace

While everyone was blinded, Inuyasha moved taking down the demon lords before they could figure out what had hit them. Inuyasha pinned them down as the fire and light disappated showing Inuyasha on top of the demon lords whom have all reverted back to their normal forms. Poison dripped from Inuyasha's fangs but he wouldn't kill them.

_***Its all over now!***_ he snarled as the other demons backed off. _***You are to no longer meddle in human affairs or even to attack humans. You will not come after me, my kits, or my mate ever again. The races are to leave humanity alone as no one will be able to claim rights over them.***_ snarled Inuyasha as he slowly backed off of the demon lords. The three demon lords looked at Inuyasha as they had to agree with the hanyou's demands as he had defeated them in battle. By beating the lords and ladies that ruled over Heaven and Hell he had proved that he is far stronger than them. The demon lords bowed their heads in defeat as they returned back down to the furthest reached of Hell. Sesshomaru, Koga, Shippo, and Inuyasha transformed back into their normal forms as Miroku sealed up the wind tunnel.

**"Lets all go home." **stated Sesshomaru.

Several months later...Kagome had given birth to twin cubs one boy and a girl. The boy was a splitting image of Kagome except for the black dog ears and tail. He had white angel wings and teal blue slitted eyes. His younger twin sister looked exactly like her father, Inuyasha as both twins had the demonic markings of the lavendar scars across their faces much like Sesshomaru. Kagome laid on her bed holding the two sleeping cubs in her arms as Inuyasha kissed her gently on the forehead.

_**"They are beautiful Kagome. Have you decided on their names yet?"**_

"Eziekel and Ayenami." replied Kagome. Inuyasha could tell that the names sounded both angelic and demonic at the same time.

_**"The names suit them quite well. I can't believe how much everything has changed since I have fought against Heaven and Hell. I am truly glad that I have met you Kagome."**_ stated Inuyasha before he pulled her close to him kissing her agressively. Kagome could feel herself melting in Inuyasha's kiss.

*I am glad too Inuyasha.* Kagome replied mentally. Both Kagome and Inuyasha had gotten married before the cubs came as they invited all of their allies, friends, and family. Kagome's family had provided the two of them with a small house located on the shrine grounds so they could live together and raise the cubs. Inuyasha broke the kiss taking the cubs from Kagome as he had placed them into their cribs. Kagome still looked as ravashing as the first time that Inuyasha had laid eyes on her. With peace restored and the war finally over, Inuyasha was looking foreward to a nice long quite life with Kagome. Every once in a while Inuyasha would see his brother Sesshomaru as he now controlled the Demon Realm with help from Koga and Shippo. Even Kikyou and Kanade took over as rulers of Heaven. Sango and Miroku still go around slaying any stray demons that disobey the lawas that was set by Inuyasha. Inuyasha eyed his mate seductively as a low rumble errupted from his lips. Kagome snickered as she patted the bed besides her. "Come here you bad boy. Maybe I should start trying to tame you."

_**"You can certainly try my love!" **_laughed Inuyasha

THE END!


End file.
